Viking/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by Goddess of Despair) The sun shines upon the grasslands, upon the bodies, upon the death. The lone Persian Immortal struts carnage, disgusted by all the mutilated bodies. What kind of barbarian would attack like this? The Immortal bent down and examined one corpse. “He’s Persian…” the Immortal thought to himself. The Immortal turned the body, and revealed the man’s throat was cut, blood slowly dripping out of the wound. The Immortal looked down, disappointed. Suddenly he heard a rustling to his left, making him instinctively draw his bow. The Viking entered the clearing, spear in one hand, axe in the other. Both of the weapons were bloodied. The Immortal readied an arrow and took aim at the barbarian. The shot flew through the air and hit the Viking’s shoulder. The Viking threw down his axe and furiously tore out the arrow, which barely penetrated his chainmail. The Immortal reached for another arrow when unexpectedly the Viking hurled his spear, which slammed into the Immortal. The Immortal fell to the ground, but quickly recovered .Scales were missing from his armor and his bow was broken in two. The Viking also began to close in with his great axe in his hands. The Immortal lifted a spear from the fallen soldier next to him as the Viking charged. The Immortal thrusted at the Viking, who stepped back to avoid the thrust and tried to slam his great axe upon the Immortal’s head. The Immortal thought otherwise, and stepped to the side, avoiding the blow. The Persian smacked the Viking with the blunt end of his spear, and then slashed at his hand, breaking the pole of the axe. The Viking shoved the Immortal back and unsheathed his longsword. The Immortal thrusted at the Viking, who dodged and split the weapon in two with a slash. The Immortal, wielding his broken spear like a club, smashed the Viking’s head with it. The Viking’s helmet protected him for the most part, only it didn’t defend him from the ringing of the helmet upon being attacked. The Viking recovered and saw the Immortal had retreated to a broken down chariot. The Viking pursued, but not before snatching a shield from a defeated warrior. The Immortal exited the chariot with a sagaris in one hand and his Acinaces in the other. The Viking charged, trying to ram the Persian with his shield. However his plan backfired and the Immortal slammed his sagaris, piercing the shield and going partially into the Viking’s hand. The Viking roared in pain and kicked the Immortal, making him lose his grip on the axe. The Viking slammed his sword into the ground, removed the sagaris and the shield from his arm, rearmed with his sword and charged at the Persian. The Viking swung high, but the Immortal parried and counter slashed, skimming the Viking’s cheek. The Viking thrusted at the Immortal’s chest, damaging the scales even more. The Immortal responded by quickly thrusting his own sword into the Viking’s throat. The Persian tore out his sword and watched as the Viking crumbled to the ground, defeated. Expert's Opinion The Viking is a tough fighter, however the Immortal's superior ranged weaponry alongside better training gave him a victory. The Viking was mainly restricted to close range fighting, which hindered him. The Persian Immortal is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Roman Legionaries (by Jar teh marksman) It starts out as a Roman Centurion is sitting in a field, sharpening his Gladius. He hears a noise, and observes his surroundings. As he goes back down to his sword, a Javelin whizzes by his head. He hops up with his Lancea and shield in hand. Suddenly, a strange warrior appears at the top of a distant hill, Great Axe in hand. The Roman watches the warrior charge down the hill, still crying out. As the Viking comes onto level ground, the Roman pulls out a Pilum, and hurls it at the approaching warrior. He quickly side-steps, and destroys it in one quick swing of the axe. The Viking puts his Axe away, and slowly draws out his Broadsword and shield. Thinking that it's taking too long, the Roman charges at the Viking. He thrusts, but the Viking easily knocks it aside, and then swings at the Centurion, but with the same effect. While the Viking recovers, the Centurion kicks him back, and throws his Lancea at him. It misses the downed Scandanavian by a mile, though. When he jumps back up, he stomps on the Lancea, putting another weapon out of play. The Roman lieutenant pulls out his Gladius, and slashes at the Viking, but the chainmail holds. The Viking then swings the Longsword over his head, and continues to smash at the Centurion's shield. After a while though, the Centurion takes advantage and stabs the Viking in the leg. The Viking screams in pain, and falls down. The Roman hops up, and is preparing to stab the wounded warrior, when he is interrupted by a sword travelling through his stomach. He collapses over, and dies. The downed Viking stares at his dead opponent. He spits on the body, and then falls over. WINNER: Viking Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While the Roman Centurion had better armor, his arsenal was inferior to that of the Viking which was able to penetrate the Roman armor and scrape a win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The legionary was given a lancea, a weapon exclusively used by Roman auxiliaries. Battle vs. Athenian Hoplite (by SPARTAN 119) Viking: ''' '''Athenians: A Viking Longship approaches an Athenian Trireme. Each vessel has five men on board. The two vessels close in on each other, and, at a range of about 100 meters, both sides let loose a hail of arrows. One of the arrows fired by the Vikings hits an Athenian in the unprotected area of the face, killing him, however, the rest of the arrows bounce off the Athenian's shields. One the Viking vessel, one Viking is killed by a bowshot from the an Athenian archer. The two ships moved in closer, to about twenty feet. A Viking threw a spear at one of the Athenians, however, it bounced off his hoplon. Soon after, the two vessels made contact. A Viking warrior who tried to charge across onto the Athenian ship went down, impaled on a dory . The Viking who stood next to his fallen comrade blocked a dory strike with his shield, while a second Viking hacked off the head of an Athenians' dory with his Dane Axe. The Viking axeman then pulled away the Athenian's sheild, using the "horns" on his axe as a hood, before splitting the Greek marine's skull down the middle with his axe. . The Viking axeman is stabbed to death seconds later by an Athenian, who thrust his xiphos into his back, killing him. The Athenian, however, is himself dispatched by a thrown spear striking him in his unprotected side. The Vikings and Athenian's shield's clash. Both warriors have lost or thrown their spears and are now fighting with swords, the Vikings both armed with broadswords, and one of the Athenian's wielding a kopis and the other a xiphos. The Athenian with the kopis slashes a Viking's unarmored throat. . The last surviving Viking avenges his comrade by running the Athenian through with his broadsword. The Viking and Athenian face each other. The Viking blocks a thrust with his shield. The Viking counters with a slashing attack, which is halted by the Athenian's hoplon. The Athenian prepares to make an overhead slash, and the Viking raises his shield to defend. However, its a feint, and the Athenian thrusts his xiphos through the Viking's chain mail, into his chest. The Athenian raises his sword in triumph as the Viking falls to the deck of the ship. WINNER: Athenian Marine Expert's Opinion The Marines were able to pull out a win in this battle because they had superior and more versatile weaponry and better training which would allow them to overpower their more experienced Viking foes. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by Urbancommando77) No battle written WINNER: HIGHLANDERS Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for the Highlanders, as they were much stronger, and had harder hitting weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage